Journal d'un alcoolique
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Défi: Hurt/comfort-Alcool-Kuroo


Je courrais sur les trottoirs de goudron brulé par le soleil. Les rues étaient presque vides mais les voitures et la chaleur de ce début d'été suffisaient à renforcer mes vertiges. J'étouffais et la tête me tournait. Je tentais cependant de me trainer comme je le pouvais jusqu'à une supérette. Là je saluai les vendeurs que je connaissais bien.

« Tiens Kuroo, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ici ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé tout ce temps ? »

« Salut Tanaka, salut Nishinoya... »

« Si tu es ici c'est que tu vas recommencer ? Tu sais c'était triste de plus te voir et de plus papoter comme avant, mais d'un côté, que tu ne viennes plus, ça voulait dire que tu avais réussi à arrêter, et ça nous rassurait avec Tanaka. »

« Le bon petit couple qui s'inquiète de la bonne santé de ses clients, comme c'est mignon. Vous n'allez quand même pas vous plaindre de faire des bénéfices. »

« Oui mais bon, tu n'es pas qu'un client Kuroo, tu es notre ami. Bref, vodka et whisky comme d'habitude c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Je vais t'en chercher. »

Je sortis de la fraicheur climatisée du magasin et la température me sembla encore plus insupportable qu'à l'allée. Ami ? C'était vrai qu'on était pas mal proche avant que tout cela arrive. Ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je ne préfère pas y penser, je ne crois pas pouvoir endurer le fait de me retrouver face à certaines choses...

Je me hâte donc jusque chez moi, pressé d'en finir. J'habite un petit appartement situé dans une rue sombre un peu mal famée. L'intérieur est sale, en désordre, et une vielle odeur de tabac sec et de pourriture semble s'être encastrée dans les murs et sur les meubles, le genre d'odeur qui ne part pas même si l'on lave et frotte pendant des heures, le genre d'odeur qui retranscrit parfaitement la vie du maitre des lieux.

Je soupire en enlevant mes chaussures, arrive dans ma chambre et me pose sur le sol, entre deux vêtements froissés. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici, mais l'endroit me répugne toujours autant. Encore une fois je ne veux pas m'attarder sur ce sentiment et je préfère commencer une cigarette. Mais celle-ci me fait mal à la gorge et je me sens compressé par l'abondance de fumée. Je l'étain donc directement et décide d'entamer les breuvages achetés. Mais alors que le liquide alcoolisé s'approche de mes lèvres, il s'arrête juste au-dessus de ces dernières. Ta voie revenait dans ma mémoire.

« Quand tu as trop envie de boire, analyse la situation, fait comme si tu m'étais « pose » sur une vidéo sauf que tu le fais pour ta propre vie. Ensuite inspires et expires lentement mais assez bruyamment pour pouvoir t'entendre et te concentrer sur ton souffle. Si tu arrives déjà à contrôler tes gestes avant de te mettre à boire, tu vas pouvoir modérer tout ce que tu feras après. Il ne restera plus qu'à te demander ce que tu veux vraiment et le reste suivra de lui-même. Tu penses pouvoir y arriver, Kuroo ? »

La tête lourde et le cœur troublé, je relevais les yeux sur les murs moisis de ma chambre. Pendant un instant la tapisserie morose de cette dernière avait laissé sa place à celle de ta salle de consultations, à ses fameux motifs roses pâles des murs blancs que j'ai tant contempler quand tu me parlais. Ils te ressemblaient ces murs. Douceur, fraicheur, réconfort. Leurs couleurs faisaient écho à la blancheur de ta peau et de tes cheveux, les fleurs et les tiges rappelaient ta gentillesse, leurs élégantes simplicités avaient ce quelque chose qui nous font penser à l'être d'une personne sans que l'on puisse vraiment expliquer pourquoi, et les formes ainsi que les mouvements me donnaient effectivement le sentiment étrange qu'ils te correspondaient d'une certaine manière.

Je soupirais. C'était plus dur que je ne le pensais. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Je buvais tout le temps avant de te rencontrer, tous mes problèmes je m'en détachais, les enterrais, puis les oubliais petit à petit. L'alcool était mon arme, le couteau grâce auxquels je coupais les liens de mes soucis avant de les laisser pourrir aux sols et se faire emporter par les gens, les climats et le quotidien. Oui, j'avais fait ça longtemps et aujourd'hui je voulais recommencer. Et pas pour n'importe quelle raison. Cette fois-ci je voulais t'oublier toi, celui que j'ai aimé longtemps égoïstement, celui que je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer, celui à qui j'avais causé trop d'ennuis. Oui, je voulais oublier ses sentiments coupables et indignes. J'étais sûr que c'était ce que je voulais. Je ne t'avais pas quitté ce matin pour rien, je désirais vraiment mettre un terme à tout ça. Oui. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à engloutir comme dans le temps -c'était quand déjà ? au début de l'année-pourquoi je n'arrivais pas, comme au début de l'année, à m'abandonner dans les flots acides et amers de vodka ou de whisky ? Je posais la bouteille dont le liquide n'arrivait à franchir la limite de ma bouche, et enfoui ma tête entre mes bras pour me laisser aller à ma guise à mes sanglots. Je ne voulais plus de cet alcool qui était devant moi. Mon alcool maintenant, c'était toi, et je ne voulais rien ni personne d'autre. Ma vodka c'est le son mélodieux de ta voie, mon whisky c'était ceux de nos baisers et de nos caresses. Les minutes s'écoulaient alors que nos souvenirs me revenaient, affligeant à ma poitrine des puissants coups dévastateurs, et les larmes qui dévalaient mes joues me brûlèrent d'avantage à chaque seconde s'écoulant. Je souffrais.

« Oui tu peux en parler mais il existe en vérité plein d'autres moyens tu sais. L'écriture, par exemple, est un très bon moyen. Tu prends un crayon, une feuille et tu te laisses aller. Tu peux être sûr que tout que ce tu voulais effacer dans l'alcool tu le verras apparaitre sur la feuille. Ce sera douloureux, du moins au début. Car une fois que tu auras tout lâché, que les heures auront passé sans que tu ne succombes à ta drogue, et que tu relieras, l'esprit plus apaisé, les lignes écrites, tu sentiras une immense fierté et une joie infinie: tu te seras accepté dans ta totalité, tes faiblesses, tes peurs, ton passé, toi. »

Je me levais d'un coup. Un élan mystérieux poussait mon corps de l'intérieur, enfin c'était indescriptible, je me sentais seulement poussé par une passion mystérieuse et je me retrouvais sur la table de mon salon, penché sur un vieux cahier, un stylo à la main. Je soupirais. Puis ma main, mon cerveau, moi, je me mis à écrire, écrire et écrire encore, les phrases s'enchainaient à toute vitesse j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur ce que je faisais.  
Mais ce n'était pas pareil que lorsque j'étais soul. Là ma gorge ne brulait pas, mon poignet plutôt, et je n'avais pas l'impression de fermer les yeux sur des parties de moi, mais de les ouvrir, de me voir en entier, de m'observer complètement et absolument.

Le soir allumait les lumières de la ville et j'allumais celle de ma chambre lorsque que le texte enfin terminé, je décidais de poser sur mon matelas trop dur pour le relire. Dès la lecture du titre, je me sentis plus détendu, et un contentement léger vint, tout le long de la lecture, souffler sur les cicatrices de mes blessures pour tenter de les recouvrir.

« Journal d'un alcoolique

Sugawara,

je suis en train de faire comme tu l'as dit, j'écris pour ne pas boire. Enfin ce n'est plus vraiment ça. Le problème a changé de nature. Maintenant c'est toi et seulement toi mon alcool, et c'est contre et pour toi que j'écris, contre les pensées et les envies que tu me fais ressentir malgré la résolution que j'ai pris de vous laisser tranquille Daichi et toi, et pour que tu puisses rester avec lui sans que je m'immisce dans votre vie à tous les deux et ne vous cause d'autres soucis. Mais plus que cela, aujourd'hui je me sens d'humeur nostalgique, ou plutôt, un besoin vital me presse de toute part, le besoin de tout écrire, de raconter mon histoire en entier, du début à la fin. Je vais donc te faire part dans le détail de ce dont je t'ai déjà parlé lors de nos discussions, et vais te raconter dans l'ordre l'histoire d'un alcoolique, cette histoire que j'ai si souvent voulu voir disparaitre au plus loin dans le ciel ou au plus profond de la terre.

Tout avait commencé bien avant nos retrouvailles, quelques années après le lycée, lorsque, n'arrivant pas à abandonner les sentiments que je portais pour mon ami d'enfance Kenma, la découverte de l'amour que se portaient mutuellement depuis de longues années Hinata et lui, me brisa. Mes espoirs éclatèrent sur le sol comme une assiette de verre, de tous les côtés, coupant celui qui poserait son pied dessus, s'enfonçant peut-être profondément. Dans mon cœur c'était plutôt du fer qui semblait s'être enfoncé, le rendant lourd et apte à bruler au moindre échauffement d'émotions. C'est à ce moment que l'alcool vint pour la première fois à mon secours. Le liquide n'était pas rafraichissant, mais il permettait du moins de faire diminuer de quelques degrés l'ébullition criante de ma douleur. Je pris mes distances avec Kenma et mes amis; Yaku et Lev, et noya la tristesse, l'amertume et le vide de mon existence dans l'alcool. Je goûtai à presque tous ceux qui existait et que l'on vendait légalement au Japon et cette activité me contraint arrêter la dernière année de fac qu'il me restait, pour, à la place, augmenter le nombre de chômeurs du pays et finir dans un vieil appartement de bas prix. Au bout de plusieurs mois à boire la journée comme la nuit, j'en eus marre de rester chez moi et je voulus sortir. Lors d'une soirée dans un bar je retrouvais Bokuto et Akaashi qui avait laissé le volley-ball, et une nouvelle période de ma vie s'entama.

C'était la période de la jeunesse, des rires, des sensations fortes : drogue et sexe étaient de la partie. Ensemble nous avions décidé de partager une collocation, et, du matin au soir, puis du soir au matin, nous buvions, bavardions, faisions l'amour avec des inconnus que nous rencontrions, ou entre nous. C'était aussi la période où nous nous étions engagés politiquement et où l'on manifestait très régulièrement contre la trop grande place du travail dans notre société et autres inégalités internes. Nous nous sentions libres, et l'amitié, le sexe, et l'alcool nous permettait de nos protéger des misères de nos vies et du désespoir vis-à-vis de la politique, de l'éducation, et de l'amour. Mais cela ne put durer. Petit à petit Akaashi commença à manifester ce qu'il ressentait pour Bokuto et de l'envie d'une vie stable et régulière. Nous n'avions pas l'habitude de ne pas être d'accord avec lui, alors nous ne l'avons pas pris au sérieux. Il disait vouloir une place dans la société, exister d'un point de vue social, vivre un peu plus normalement, diminuer les orgies pour peut-être trouver un travail. Il nous parlait même d'une idée qu'il avait eue. Nous ne l'avons j'aimais écouter, et un jour, il craqua, et il est parti en nous crachant à la figure un adieu des plus haineux. À partir de là, ce fût l'enfer. Bokuto était mal, très mal à cause du départ de celui qu'il aimait inconsciemment. Mais il ne savait comment faire pour reprendre une vie d'employer sérieux, pour arrêter l'alcool, et surtout pour retourner voir Akaashi, s'excuser, et repartir à zéro avec lui. Alors il prenait sa souffrance comme prétexte pour devenir violent et méchant. Le voir se détériorer, mourir à petit feu était bien plus douloureux que les coups qu'il me portait parfois. Jamais je n'avais rencontré de regard manifestant un tel désarroi, une telle affliction. La torture me fut trop insupportable, et je décida de retourner dans mon vieil appartement sans un mot. Je laissa Bokuto seul.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'Akaashi et lui sont devenus. Parfois je rêve de Bokuto qui me retrouve, et qui, devenu fou de chagrin et sous l'influence de l'alcool, m'enferme pour me faire du mal, comme pour extérioriser la souffrance immonde qui baigne dans les marais de son âme.

Je continuai à boire, seul, dans mon vieil appartement de premier prix, mais bientôt je sentais que les choses n'allait pas et comme Akaashi je comprenais qu'il fallait agir et tenter d'orienter ma vie sur d'autres chemins, aussi rocailleux et difficiles d'accès soient-ils. Je me mis alors à lire un peu et à travailler dans la restauration rapide, boulot épuisant mais indispensable pour payer mon loyer chaque mois et les dettes accumulés durant mes dernières années de débauche. Je buvais toujours, mais seulement le soir. Un jour que j'arpentai une bibliothèque, un nom m'interpella et mes espoirs furent récompensés. Azumane Asahi ? N'était-ce pas un des membres de l'équipe de volley de Daichi et d'Hinata ? J'empruntai l'œuvre et l'idée générale me fit méditer pendant longtemps : le génie verbale, la puissance des images utilisés, la pensée précise et réfléchit mis au service de réflexions sur la _passion_ me donna envie de connaitre concrètement la chose je me remis à jouer au volley-ball de temps à autre au gymnase de mon quartier. Je rencontrai des gars sympathiques avec qui je pouvais partager mon goût pour ce sport, dont Yamaguchi et surtout Tsukishima. Enfaite c'était plus compliqué que cela. Avec Yamaguchi on était devenu de bons amis et on parlait de tout et de rien. Il me demandait toujours si je n'avais pas besoin d'aide pour quelque chose et me rappelait qu'il était là au cas où. Il était drôle et j'aimais bien sa compagnie. Mais avec Tsukishima, ça n'avait rien à voir notre relation avait évolué bien différemment et la curiosité muette qu'on entretenait l'un pour l'autre dans nos regards et nos sourires fut source d'un étrange rituel. En effet, un matin, je voulu jouer très tôt et je le vis, seul au gymnase. Nous avons commencé à nous faire des passes chacun à l'autre bout du filet, en silence. Cela recommença le lendemain, puis le surlendemain. On se voyait en cachette, avant l'arrivée des autres. On sortit ensemble pendant un mois. Le bonheur me fit oublier l'alcool, mais celui-ci revient rapidement à l'assaut lorsque Tsukishima voulut me parler un soir pour demander à arrêter. Je ne me souviens plus bien de ses raisons, je crois que c'est parce que je lui faisais peur, j'étais trop présent dans sa vie et il avait besoin de plus de place... Ah oui, je me rappelle je le revois s'en aller alors que les larmes brouillent ma vue, et je l'entends par-dessus un bruit strident dans mes oreilles me dire qu'il ne veut pas être le remplaçant de mon goût pour l'alcool. Je ne me rappelle plus du tout de ce qu'il s'est passé après. Je crois que j'ai recommencé à boire et que les jours sont passés, tous identiques, gris et tristes, courts. J'ai laissé tomber le volley-ball pour ne plus jamais retouché un ballon de ma vie. La solitude me dévorait, ses crocs déchiquetaient le peu d'espoir, d'énergie et de vie qu'il me restait. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'on s'est retrouvé Sugawara.

Enfin j'ai d'abord revu Daichi, il m'a invité à prendre un verre, et l'aisance de notre discussion nous a incités à reprendre contact. Un jour que je lui parlais de mon problème avec l'alcool, le ton pessimiste de mes dires le frappa, et il eut envie de m'aider. Il me conseilla d'aller te parler à toi qui était psychologue, et je te raconta tout, mes faiblesses, mes peurs, mon passé, moi. Et tu me sauvas de ta douceur, de ta fraicheur, de tes mots, de tes gestes et de ta présence réconfortante. J'étais tombé profondément amoureux de toi, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant. Un jour de grande déprime je pleurai, tu m'enlaças et le fait de toucher ta peau laiteuse, de sentir ton parfum fruité, d'entendre ta voie soufflée au creux de mon oreille me donna envie de t'embrasser. Tu te souviens de la suite ? Je me dépêchais de venir à ton cabinet tous les jours sous les bons conseils de Daichi qui ignorait tout de notre aventure secrète, et nous vivions ensemble les joies de l'harmonie de la parole et l'amour. Souvent, je te voyais soucieux, je savais que tu culpabilisais de ne pas mettre les choses au clair avec Daichi. Ce dernier m'invitait très régulièrement chez eux, je ne voyais presque jamais la couleur de mon médiocre appartement. Mais vivre ainsi était stressant et épuisant car nous devions nous cacher toi et moi, car je ne voulais pas faire de la peine à mon ami mais qu'en même temps je voulais que tu lui dises pour nous deux pour qu'on puisse vivre enfin ensemble sans se cacher, et sans risquer de faire du mal à une personne chère à nos cœurs. Nous en avons parlé de très nombreuses fois mais tu semblais désemparé par la situation et tu te maudissais. Je ne voulais pas cela. Alors hier, après une discussion sur le sujet, j'ai décidé de partir, je t'ai expliqué : je ne voulais pas te voir soucieux, je ne voulais pas te voir perdre ton magnifique sourire petit à petit, surtout si c'était de ma faute. Alors je suis parti; tu m'as laissé faire.

Aujourd'hui j'ai la possibilité de boire de nouveau, de me replonger dans mon addiction. Mais Sugawara je crois qu'aucun alcool ne te remplacera jamais.»

Je pose le cahier sur ma couverture poussiéreuse. C'est vrai que je me sens un peu mieux après avoir écrit, mais quoi ? Je suis toujours un drogué et cela ne se soigne pas aussi facilement !

Je ne me sens pas bien : comment se fait-il que j'ai autant envie de te voir Sugawara ? Soudain j'entends la sonnerie, et le cœur déchiré comme une feuille de papier et le dos courbé par le poids de la vie, j'arrive difficilement jusque la porte. Mon souffle est haletant, ma tête lourde, j'ai mal partout je suis en manque.

J'ouvre la poignée, et tu apparais devant moi. Tu transpires, et tes joues sont rouges. Tu sembles malade toi aussi tu as l'air faible.

On tombe l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et je tente d'ignorer le simple bienfait de ce contact pour mieux comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je crois que je suis alcoolique »

« Hein ? »

« De toi, tu m'as rendu complètement accro. »

Alors comme les addictions étaient et ont toujours été trop fortes pour que j'arrive à m'en défaire, je décide cette fois-ci ne pas essayer de m'en priver, et c'est sans rancœur, sans culpabilité, sans aucun sentiment désagréable qui nous angoisse lorsqu'on boit habituellement que je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes puis prends ta main pour gagner encore un peu d'énergie. Après ce moment de recharge nous nous levons de l'entrée pour aller discuter dans un endroit plus confortable.

« J'ai tout dis à Daichi, on a beaucoup parlé, j'ai été catégorique Kuroo, c'est toi que j'aime... »

Les battements de mon cœur s'élevèrent doux et légers dans ma poitrine, comme le chant matinal des oiseaux. Mais contrairement à eux, j'étais loin de pouvoir jouir d'une quelconque liberté avant un moment. J'étais en effet persuadé de rester un alcoolique pendant encore très longtemps.

Après tout mon journal d'un alcoolique avait encore de bien d'autres pages blanches devant lui ! 


End file.
